


THE PURGE

by sansa_sandor_shipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Purge (2013)
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Darkness, F/M, Fear, Survival Horror, Violence, inspired by the purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansa_sandor_shipper/pseuds/sansa_sandor_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddard Stark is the #1 businessman in England for home security systems. He is at an all time high for sales and arrives home on the day of the Purge. <br/>They have to live through the hardships of the Purge, even though it wasn't meant to happen to them.<br/>Many will die, and revenge will be given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eddard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.58 pm  
> 63 minutes until the annual PURGE

_Britain. Year 2022._  
_Unemployment is 1%._  
_Crime rate is also low._  
_Violence barely exists._  
_With one exception..._  
**_Blessed be the Founding of New Parents_**  
 **_for the souls we have purified._**  
 **_Bless Britian_**  
 **_rebirth of a nation._**

_ _

** THE PURGE **

“Our systems are running well. Electronic security is at an all time high. You’ll be protected tonight Rodrick. How are the kids?” He asked Rodrick through the electronic mobile device he had installed into his car. Ned turned around a corner into his neighborhood.

  
“Oh, good, Beth is getting a bit worried about it, also because Jory is going to go out tonight. But he reassured her, it would only be for a little bit of the night.” Chuckling a little, he bit into a protein bar.

  
“Well, at least he’s talking to you. Sansa is like a closed book and doesn’t talk to me or Cat much.” _I wonder if she’s been talking to Joffrey._

  
“Girls are always tough.” _Don’t I know it._

  
“Yes. Anyways, nice talking to you Roddick I’ve got my secretary on the line.” He saw an incoming call from Osha on the screen.

  
“Ah, the busy man is busy once more, have a safe night Ned.”

  
“And you.” Ned ended the call and answered the one from Osha.  
“Hey Osha, Rodrick's systems are up and running, got any news?” He knew what he was wanting to hear.

  
“You won sir, your now number one in the country for house system sales. More people are protected by Stark than any other company. Can’t say the Lannisters will like that.” _I bloody well hope they don’t like it._

  
“Yes, great, well done to you to Osha, you’ve worked for us for a while and haven’t ever faulted.” He was right, Osha had been with the company for 5 years now.

  
“Just doing what I’m bid. But well done sir.”

  
“Come on Osha it’s a team effort! Well done.”

  
“Well alright sir, have a safe night.”

  
“the same to you.”


	2. Eddard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It will get a lot more interesting, I just need some background/ basis to the story just like in the movie it starts off Fucking boring. But by the fourth chapter it will be interesting, I.e action, horror, Gore, violence.)

Ned turned on the radio to people talk about what their doing for the purge, then the broadcaster reminded everyone to put out their primroses as a sign of support for the purge. Everyone always did, just because it was safer. If you didn’t, sometimes people would target your house, more than others, because you don’t support it.

  
He had always had a clean slate every year in the history of the purge apart from the first three. As it wasn’t very honourable to kill a man woman or child, just because of anger. It wasn’t right anyway, but sometimes it amounts to that. Ned knew that from his time in the Afgan war.

  
Pulling up to his house, he looked up at the building. _We’ve done well this year, I know it._ Grabbing the primroses he took the keys out of the car and stepped onto the courtyard. For once it was sunny. But the rain usually sets in for the evening. Making the whole thing seem even worse.

  
Walking to the door he opened it shouting. “I’m home.” He heard a muffled response from Cat. Then muttered to himself. “Long day.” Hanging his coat on one of the pegs he walked into the kitchen with the primroses. Handing them to Cat.

  
“How was your day?” Cat smiled at him and kissed him quickly. Ned shrugged.

  
“I’ve got some good news I need to tell you, I say at dinner. Where are the kids?”

  
“Bran, Rickon and Arya are in the TV room, Robb’s upstairs, and Sansa is sulking in her room about Joffrey. Shouldn’t we try to talk to her about it?” _ah, that problem. No, we shouldn’t. He’s a messed up brat, who even after he hurt my little girl thinks he can prance around my home doing more damage. To Sansa too, and she still loves him? He's even worse now, now that Roberts gone. I still miss him._

  
“No, she should get over it.” Ned walked into the TV rooms and when the three youngest saw him. Arya and Rickon ran at Ned. Yelling “DAD!” He laughed as the two hugged him. Then he walked over to Bran and hugged him. “How was school?” He was asking Bran, but Arya answered before him.

  
“Preeetty bad, I may, or may not have got another detention from Mr Ludwin. I didn’t do my maths homework, but, but, fencing going well!” Ned sighed but Arya sat up close to him and nuzzled into his arm he rolled his eyes a little. Rickon crawled onto his lap and smiled at his father.

  
“And how are you little Lord?” He liked to be called that. Osha had made the nickname after a certain visit to the tower of London.

  
Rickon shrugged. “Good.” He whispered. The lad was quite quiet but Ned knew he was just shy. Even around his family, who were very loud people. He also missed Jon, Jon had gone to live with his uncle Bejen a few weeks ago and Rickon hadn’t quite adjusted yet.

  
Then Ned looked back at Bran. “Oh, my turn. Well, I finished another book. Operation Mincemeat, a true spy story from world war two.” He nodded and rubbed his eyes looking tired.  
Then Robb walked in and smiled at his dad. Turning on the TV he went onto SKY SPORTS where there was the Saracens Harlaquins game, that was pre recorded, obviously. As you couldn’t have it happen on the purge.

  
Robb started yelling at the screen for the Saracens, the rest of the family for Harlaquins. Then when Owen Farrell scored a try and the conversion. Ned sighed and Arya started yelling and arguing with Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.05pm 58 minutes till the annual PURGE


	3. Sansa and Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is getting felt up by Joffrey.  
> Cersei and Catelyn insult each other, without insulting each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.20pm 43 minutes until the annual PURGE

Sansa felt his hand going up her shirt, to her bra and she stopped him. Joffrey was still kissing her now, it sickened her too think about what was happening. But it must be done. _Do it for you family Sansa, it’s helping them. As long as you keep meeting Joff, Cersei will carry on funding Dad. Come on Sansa, you can do it._

  
Joffrey pulled back a moment. Smirking at her, she knew he didn’t like her. That he only used her, but she wasn’t going to ever give up on hope, that maybe he could change. There was a time she did it because it felt like love. She thought when he met him, as her dad’s best friends son. They would bond, and to start of with, he seemed nice.

  
She thought that he liked her, he took her out, and invited her out. But it was only to get into her pants. Then Cersei had told her she would let him or she wouldn’t fund her father. Sansa would never let that happen to her father. She cared to much for him and her family.

  
As he looked at her smirking she whispered. “I love you.” _I just want to cry now_. He didn’t even smile, and Sansa pulled down her shirt. Then suddenly heard a noise coming downstairs. _Dad’s home, oh thank God._ Joffrey stood up, and Sansa followed him as they went onto the balcony. “Bye.” Sansa said as she was about turn away, when Joff held her arm, hard. She yelped a little ad he spun her to face him.

  
“Don’t turn away from me bitch.” He chest was rising and falling, and he pressed his lips to hers, she was moving away but his lanky hands firmly held her. Finally he let go of her. Smiling, not kindly, he only had harmful intent.

  
As he climbed down the back stairs that linked to her room. As soon as he was out of sight, Sansa looked out onto the back of the neighborhood. Seeing a man sharpening a large knife. Them someone else, bringing guns in from their car.

  
She wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manor and fell back onto her bed. Sighing she thought about the purge. How it sickened her and her family all the time.

* * *

  
Catelyn walked to the front of the house with the big bunch of primroses. Arranging them in various hanging baskets. Then she heard footsteps coming toward her. “Catelyn.” The woman smiled.

  
“Good evening, Cersei.” Cat smiled back at her. _Oh great, what has she come to tell me now._

  
“Just wanted to chat to a few neighbors before the commencement.” _Of course you did, not to annoy me, or gloat. Maybe to tell me something bad about Ned. Or to pretend she likes Sansa, perhaps this time she’s complaining. That would be a change._

  
“How thoughtful of you. How are you at home?” That made Cersei tilt her head a little. “I mean, before the purge, any nerves from the children?” She shrugged.

  
“Tommen and Myrcella quite a bit, but Joff might go out tonight. He feels it right for the oldest to get used to going out as often as he can. Also that he’ll have Meyrn Trant, Ilyn Payne and Gregor Clegane with him. So he’ll be well protected.” _Gregor Clegane! I never thought he’d serve him. I wonder what’s become of his brother._

  
“Ah, if he has Clegane I’m sure he’ll never be harmed. So with his vast skill already.” Catelyn was trying to sound vaguely sarcastic but Cersei picked up on it.

  
“Sarcasm? That’s not like you.” Smiling Cat replied.

  
“One of my many hidden traits.”

  
“Much like your husband.” She tilted her head. _What about Ned?_ “Well, all the money he’s now made, being number one and everything. Didn’t you hear. Varys told me just a few hours ago, and almost everyone around here has a STARK system. I thought you would be celebrating.” Cersei pouted, she knew that she had won.

  
“Goodnight Cersei.”

  
“Happy Purge Catelyn" Then the two mothers parted. Each angry for different reasons.


	4. Arya and Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family have dinner before the commencement of the annual Purge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.30pm  
> 31 minutes till the annual Purge.

Arya sat down to dinner, Beef, kale, potatoes and other sides. Tucking in graciously she had finished her plate in a matter of seconds. Her face covered in food. Robb threw a napkin at her and laughed. She rolled her eyes and wiped her face.

“So, what was your news?” Catelyn asked Ned.

  
“Well, Osha told me as I was coming back, STARK is is now the most popular home security system and now has the biggest sales in the country.” Arya raised her eyebrows as she chewed on some beef.

  
“Yes Dad. Toast to that.” Robb announced. All the family brought in their glasses and clinked them.

  
“Arya, so, you got another detention today?” Her mother asked her. _Oh shit…._

  
“Um, no.” Arya bit her lip and snorted as she looked at Robb’s expression.

  
“Well I’m glad you two find it so funny.” Arya and Robb were laughing quite a lot. Now, and she had spat out some of her drink. Just a normal day for the Stark's really. “Who was it this time?”

  
“Mr. Ludwin cause I didn’t hand in any homework for maths. Which is apparently fundamental. Jeez I’m only in year 8 and their already getting serious.”

  
“Its kind of Important Arya.” Bran told her. _What would you know about maths, you just read bloody books all the time._ Arya rolled her eyes.

  
“Whatever.” Opening her phone she saw a text from Gendry and quickly turned her phone off.

  
“Where are the dogs?” Bran asked his mother.

  
“In the TV room.” Ned answered. “I’m not having any of you giving them food. Not like last time. God they nearly ate everything on the table.” Arya smiled remembering the time Nymeria jumped up on the table with Lady and the two husky’s started to eat all the food on the table.

  
She and Sansa had walked in and yelled at the dogs but they didn’t move, so the two girls had to pull the large dogs off the table.

* * *

**6.55pm**

**6 minutes till the annual Purge**

  
Robb carried his youngest brother into the safe room, then wheeled his other brother in. His two sisters were already in there and his parents. The dogs bounded in wagging their tails vigorously. Each dog jumping up on their owners.

  
Each Stark child got a husky when he/she was born. When Jon, Robb’s cousin was born he got an albino husky and named him ghost. Robb stroked Greywind and he curled up around Robb’s feet. Arya was sitting on Sansa's lap with Nymeria and Lady on each of the sofa arms. Rickon was snuggled up to Robb and Bran in his wheelchair had Summer curled up on his lap. Then Shaggydog was next to Rickon. The smallest of the husky’s.

Ned took a gun from the locked cabinet, handing Robb and his wife one. 

"Just in case." He muttered

  
“Dad, it’s 6.58. The EBS will be on now.” Ned turned on the TV and there were 3 loud beeps then one prolonged one before the announcement.

  
**_This is not a test_**  
**_This is your Emergency Broadcast System announcing the commencement of The Annual Purge sanctioned by the British Government_**  
**_Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted._**  
**_Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge, and shalll not be harmed._**  
**_Commencing at the siren any and all crime including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours._**  
**_Police, fire and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow at 7 am, when the Purge Concludes._**  
**_Blessed be our new founding fathers and Britain a nation reborn._**  
**_May God be with you all._**

  
Then there were the 6 sirens, _that have scared me since I could remember them._ Looking down at his watch after the sirens and it was 7.01 the Purge had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Purge begins.


	5. Rickon and Bran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when shit gets real.  
> Bran uses his warg powers.

**7.30pm**

**11 hours and 30 minutes of the Purge remains**

Rickon was upstairs in his room. Tucked up in bed by his brother Robb. He had read him a story then turned off his light.

But, Rickon didn’t want to go to sleep, he was curious and didn’t understand what it was. He had always been taught to help someone in need and to not do wrong. So why was this happening? To his knowledge it was _lots of bad people hurting other bad people._ But his father had told him, in the first year of the purge when Ned was 19 he had participated for the year and two after that.

With his best friend Robert Baratheon. _I still don’t know where he is._ Shaggy dog was curled up next to him and his hugged his friend.

  
He couldn’t see out of his windows, as the metal _thing_ had gone over the Windows and doors and every entrance they had.

* * *

**7.50**

**11 hours and 10 minutes of the Purge remains**

  
Bran sat in his room with Summer, he had used the lift to get up to the second floor and then wheeled into his room. He knew that he could do things that other children couldn’t, he could change into animals, and humans sometimes.

  
No one really expected anything of him, that was why he liked to keep it secret. He only talk to Osha, his dad’s secretary and his best friend Jojen. Who seemed to know a lot about the subject, Bran had always contemplated changing into a human who was in the purge to see what happened, well, what truthfully happened. Not the edited version his father fed him.

  
This time, he wanted to do it. He wanted to know what was going on. So, he warg'd into Summer.

  
_Right then, so we go down the stairs. Through the dining room, ah there’s mother. Great now she’s petting me, run away Summer. Okay, through the dining room, and there’s Father in his study. Then through the TV room to the safe room._

  
_So here are the screens. Anything going on? No, no, no,no, no, oh god. There’s one. He’s running, leaning on one of the pillars. Is he, shouting? I can’t here. Come on Summer, so we jump up on the control panel. Just paw that sign, and….. there we go, he is shouting._

  
_What’s he saying. “HELP ME PLEASE, HELP ME, CAN’T SOMEONE HEAR ME, THEIR CHASING ME, PLEASE, I WONT HURT YOU! JUST PLEASE HELP ME!” . No, Bran, no Bran, we can’t do it. No, but, what if I did, I would he saving a life, wouldn’t I?_  
_Well, first, Summer, come back to me first._

  
Then Bran saw Summer walking in through his bedroom door. He quickly wheeled to the lift and got downstairs. Getting into the safe room he breathed out, still seeing the man. He pressed DISARM.

  
Suddenly there were loads of alarms going crazy and Bran wheeled as quick as he could to tell front door. Pressing the button to open it he yelled to the man.

  
“COME ON QUICKLY, OVER HERE, HURRY!” Bran heard his father entering the safe room and who.was probably arming the system. The man started running toward Bran. Then the metal was coming back down. Then the man was running for his life. So close to the door and the metal was closing.

  
“COME ON!” Bran yelled and the man slid under the metal into safety. As he lay on the floor Bran's eyes opened wide. The man had burns and scars on one side of his face. Scars and blood all over him and a knife in one hand.

  
Ned walked into the hall and stopped dead. The man stood up and then someone ran down the stairs. “Hello Mr Stark.” Ned turned, it was Joffrey walking down the stairs. “I think we need to talk about some things, my mother sends me bearing gifts.” Bran didn’t see anything but he heard his mother yell.

  
“NED HE HAS A GUN!” Bran shielded his eyes from the gunfire. When it grew quieter. They heard Rickon and Sansa scream upstairs and Robb yelling down to his father. Ned sat on the floor, unharmed.

  
Joffrey was lying limp on the stairs. _Dead_.


	6. Catelyn

**8.00pm**

**10 hours and 50 minutes remain of the Purge**

Catelyn looked down at Ned for a second. Then she leapt forward and started checking him for wounds. But he was fine. “Cat, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m okay.” Ned reassured her. She clutched to her husband for a minute, before he sat up. “Bran, why did you do it. We know nothing about this man, we don’t know who he is, why he’s here. Wait. I think I know who he… Bran? Where is he?” Ned stepped toward his son.

“I don’t know.” Bran had a tear in his eye. Catelyn stood up and parts her husband’s shoulder.

“Come on Ned. It’s done. We can’t undo it and we just need to find him, not argue almost ourselves.” Ned nodded.

“Where are the others?” Then Robb came running down the stairs with Rickon in his arms.

“What the fuck just happened? Dad!” Catelyn ran to Robb and took her son out of his arms. Then her youngest screamed at the sight of a dead Joffrey on the stairs.

“Alright Rickon, your alright. I’m here sweetie I’m here.” Robb walked to his father and started talking in low tones.

“Where are Sansa and Arya?”

“They locked themselves in their rooms and won’t come out. There safe, for now.” Ned ran a hand through his hair, looking up at a dead Joffrey.

“Shit.” He muttered and Catelyn gave him a look. “Robb, we have to, move, him. Cat tank the boys into the, safe room.” She nodded carrying Rickon to the room and ushering Bran and Summer in.

Closing the door, Catelyn looked at the boys. “I want Shaggydog.” Rickon whimpered. Cat nodded and opened the door.

“Promise to stay in here. And do not touch anything, at all.” The two boys nodded and the last thing she saw before she closed the door was Rickon clutching to Bran. Cat leant against the door and opened her eyes wide when she saw the two men carrying the dead boy down the stairs.

Once they were off the stairs she ran up them, getting blood on her white socks. It freaked her, and she threw of the socks, discarding them into a corner. She went to Rickon’s room and saw Shaggydog whimpering and wailing under the covers. Pulling them back, Cat scooped up the puppy and walked out of the room. When she walked down the stairs this time she stepped over the blood and into the safe room. Placing Shaggydog on the sofa with Rickon.


	7. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is shaking in her room.

Sansa had screamed when she heard the gunshot, then walked outside and seen a dead Joffrey she screamed again. Locking herself in her room.

  
It was only a minute ago he had forced her at gunpoint to _“Shut the fuck up.”_ She had been quiet and only heard muffled taking before the piercing sound of a bullet being shot. She had no idea who or where or what at. But she screamed all the same.

**8.30pm**

**10 hours and 30 minutes remains of the Purge**

  
Now in her room,she was pacing back and forward. Biting her nails down to the nib and shaking. “Sansa, Sansa, are you in there?” She heard her father’s voice and went to the door.

  
“Yes. I’m, I’m here. I’ll be safer in here. I’m okay dad.” She lied.

  
“Alright. We need to work some things out and I need you too stay in your room or, just stay here.”

  
“Okay.” Sansa’s breathing was stuttering she thought she might have a panic attack. Sitting back on her bed she heard th retreating footsteps of her father. Pulling her knees p she hugged herself. _Why, why did it have to be us. We weren’t competing. What’s happened downstairs?_

  
It had been about ten minutes and then the lights went out. Sansa stood up. Whimpering a little. She walked to her door, tripping over her feet. Laying her hand on the wood. She felt down the door to the handle. Turning the key she heard the sound of it unlocking. Then she turned the handle, slowly,and it creaked. Wincing Sansa stepped outside onto the landing.

  
She was walking forward, until a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her back into her room.


	8. Eddard

**8.45pm**

**10 hours and 15 minutes remain of the Purge**

Ned was in the safe room with Robb, Cat, Rickon and Bran when the lights went out. “I’m going to get Sansa and Arya.” He whispered through the darkness. “Robb turn on the emergency power for the monitors we’ll need them.” He saw a tall figure walk to the front of the room, and suddenly the screens illuminated.

  
Nodding at his eldest son, he walked out of the door. He was in complete darkness and grabbed a torch on the table near the door. Turning it on he walked up the stairs. The silence was making him on edge and his mouth had gone dry. Stepping over the pool of blood left by a bleeding Joffrey he got to the landing. First to Arya's room.

  
He tried to open the door but a weight pressed against it. “Arya. It’s your father.” He whispered as quietly as he could. The weight against the door pulled back and it opened. A small figure jumped forward to Ned and clutched to him and he dropped the torch. The light suddenly went out. _Fuck._

  
Pulling his daughter to him he took her hand walking toward Sansa’s room. His heart thumped even louder when he saw the door was open. “Wait here.” He told Arya. She stayed put outside whispering in his ear.

  
“I’ve got needle.” Needle, was her fencing sword that Jon had given her and he suspected that she had taken the nib off the top so now it was technically a real sword. Ned nodded and holding the gun in front of his face with outstretched arms. Stepping around the desk and onto the rug he whispered her name multiple times.

  
He had walked around for about five minutes when he had to conclude she wasn’t there. A creak on the wood sent him spinning toward the left side of the bed. He had no torch and there was no more sounds. Only silence and the shuffling of Arya outside.

  
He backed out of the room and took Arya’s hand, they walked down the stairs so quietly and so carefully because of their fear. Ned wasn’t afraid to admit it. Walking to the safe room. He opened the door and pushed Arya in.

  
“Where’s Sansa.” Was Cat’s immediate reaction. Ned shrugged.

"I don't know."

“Oh my god.” Ned heard Robb say. His son was looking at the monitors. There was a massive group of people, of about 20 congregated on their lawn. With masks of smiling faces and white dress's or varied black outfits. Some on the swing set, some sitting on the floor tilting their heads, others coming up to the door and one called out his name.

  
“Mr Stark!” The sound made Ned breathe out fast.

  
“Oh god.” Ned muttered as one rang the doorbell.

 

  imagine this outside your house, but there's twenty of them...


	9. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit, creepy...

 

**9.00pm**

**10 hours remain of the purge**

Sansa was pinned down to the floor. The wood pressing into her back,the hand still on her mouth and another strong hand holding her down. “Stop screaming.” The man snarled close to her ear. So Sansa after much silent deliberation shut up, he removed his hand and she sat up. She couldn’t see the man but she wasn’t as scared as she thought she would be.

  
“Who are you?” She went forward to where a very vague outline of what face was. Her whispers made him put a hand to her lips.  
“Shshsh.” The man whispered. Suddenly Sansa heard a noise coming up the stairs. Footsteps. But being so scared she did nothing, he held her down as someone had gone to Arya’s door. Picking her up swiftly he sat down on the left side of the bed with Sansa in his lap. _What the fuck?_

  
She put her arms around his neck as he covered her mouth with his hands. Sansa then could hear footsteps coming into her room. Dad? A tall figure walked in. The silhouette walked around for a few minutes before he was about to turn away. When a movement from Sansa made her wooden floor creak. He pressed his hand so tightly into hers a tear rolled down her cheek.

  
Then the silhouette left, and down the stairs. The man sighed in relief and Sansa leant her head on his chest wanting to feel protected. She didn’t know what from. _Him? The Purge? What’s happening outside? Well, not him._

  
The man stood up still carrying her, then lay her down on her bed. He stood there for a while, and Sansa stood up to almost come level with his face. She found his hand and took it. She didn’t understand but she almost felt an intimacy or, want for this man. _I’m actually insane._ Putting her other hand behind his head she pulled it down, gently.

  
Sansa felt his hand on her lower back pulling her toward him. As his head for close to him, she leant forward, biting her lip. Their noses touched, and nuzzled each other’s. She wanted to see him. Now that, she wouldn’t have any first impression prejudice about the man, whether he was ugly or pretty.

  
_Who are you?_

  
“Who are you?” She whispered, echoing her thoughts. He didn’t answer for a while. Feeling up his arm, he had a hoodie on and bit played with the fabric drawstring. He leant further toward her and she invited it, their bodies now pressing together.

  
Until a noise outside made Sansa freeze. “Mr Stark!” People outside were shouting. Suddenly Sansa pulled back from the man. Falling back onto her bed and scrambling backwards to the wall.

  
_Who was this man, was he one of them? Did he do this for a reason?_

 


	10. Robb

**9.10pm**

**9 Hours 50 minutes remain of the Purge**

Standing up, Robb walked out of the safe room to his father at the door. “Robb, there are people here.” Ned looked helplessly at his son.  
“What do we do?” Robb asked his father.

  
“Wait, and see what they want. But, they know who we are too. They called out my name, and now there out there.” He rasped. Looking outside again through the small viewing point, Ned saw more people approaching. Turning his back to the door he pressed the button to close the doors on the inside as well as the outside. They were only metal barred wood, but they were extra protection.

  
“Dad, where’s, where’s Sansa?” Ned shrugged and put a hand to his head.

  
“I couldn’t find her, or the man. I think it was Clegane Robb. Sandor Clegane. One of Cersei's 'employees' he did their dirty work. I’m sure he was responsible for the deaths in the neighborhood. Then he must have got tired of it all and he deserted his job. Not even telling the Lannister's . He was a killer, a murderer. If it’s him, we are not safe in or out of the house.” Opening his eyes wide, Robb looked upside the window and people were at the door. Quickly he turned away.

  
“Come on, we can see them in the, safe, room.” Guiding his father, Robb tucked his gun in the back of his trousers putting his hoodie over the top of it. Closing the door behind him Robb stared up at the screens. There were people in smiling masks, staring up, at the cameras on the door. Tilting their heads a laughing calling out.

  
“Mr Stark!”

  
Then two approached the front door, a man and woman. The woman leant against one of the pillars brandishing a knife. They were both wearing masks. After a few minutes the male took off his mask, bowing his head then looking up at the camera, smiling.

  
“Petyr?” Catelyn stood up, walking to the monitors. It was Baelish. His mouth began to move, and Ned pressed a button and they could hear what he was saying.

  
“Mr and Mrs Stark! Hey Cat. Sorry, to um, well, barge in on you like this. But unfortunately a problem has arisen. Our legal allowance of a purge has been taken from us  
Let me introduce my friends, they are high educated good people who just want to Purge. Tracking violence and diminishing it. We just want to make us a great nation again. These boys and girls are prepared to annihilate and fuck up anyone that stands in their way.  
Now I know your good people. You can tell from the primroses that you support the purge. I’ve met you. I could go on about my history with Cat, but I think I should get straight to the point. The, Hound, that ran from us, is a homeless good for nothing bastard. Who deserves to take part in our purge. We were in pursuit of him and he escaped our grasps before we could execute him. . He ran from us after killing one of our own.  
But one of your friendly neighbors told us of your involvement in helping this Hound. That you have given refuge to not only our, purge, but to a fucktard of our society, a man who has the unwelcome confidence to fight back.  
The bitch doesn’t belong, and now it’s their right two teach him lesson. So, what we ask of you is this, do deliver the bastard to us. Alive, so that we may commence our purge and you will not have a finger laid on you or your, beautiful children. They are entitled to this, purification Stark. Don’t defy them of it. I wouldn’t recommend it.  
We don’t want to hurt you people. But all I’ll say is, we have the provision's needed to get into your home, and any home, they’ve tried it with a houses in the next town. It works quite well if I’m being honest. Drills through steel and rips it to shreds.  
You have to prevail him to us. If not, well. I can only say, happy purging. We will, kill you and your children, make no mistake.

Just let us purge! That’s all were asking!”

Baelish and the masked woman walked away.Rickon and Bran started to cry, Robb walked to his two brothers and hugged them both. Arya walked to stand between her parents.

  
“I hope I get to kill that bastard.” For once Ned and Cat didn’t scold her for cursing.

  


	11. Sansa and Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short.

**9.20pm**

**9 hours and 40 minutes remain of the purge**

Breathing deeply Sansa pressed herself against the wall, and the man walked around her bed jumping toward her and holding her still. “Look at me.” He growled. She turned her head.

  
“I can’t see you.” She whispered. Then he crashed his lips to hers. Trying to take off her shirt and pulling at her jeans. But Sansa retorted, trying to pull away.

  
“No, no, stop it please.” Sansa carried on whispering till he stopped trying to undress her and carried on kissing her. Then he put her on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her. Feeling pretty aroused, Sansa sat up to meet him, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her legs around his back. Suddenly he got off her, standing next to the bed.

  
Sansa was breathing hard and looked in his direction. Then the silhouette disappeared. She sat up then, hearing shouting outside the window, and laughter that haunted her dreams. She didn’t know what to do. Being slightly afraid of the dark didn’t help. She sat back against the headboard and started to cry.

Not vocally, but tears just started to stream down her cheeks.  
She didn’t understand what was happening and she didn’t know whether she wanted to or not. It was all too much, and not knowing was worse.

* * *

  
Arya wished she didn’t know what was going on, wishing that her father and brother hadn’t gone to go look for the stranger. She just wanted it to be a safe night. Even used she would never admit it, she cared about her family more than anyone, and she also didn’t want to admit she was scared.

  
It wasn’t in Arya’s nature to show when she was scared. She acted like she loved violence and death, but she had never experienced any. She loved horror movies and action movies and fencing, but that not a reenactment of the Purge. _Far from it._  
She could see on the monitors the people who were, in front of their house. With masks that she didn’t want to look at. They scared her, more than the Purge. _I hate them more than the Purge. I’ll make them pay for this, but, how?_

_ _


	12. The Stranger and Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have our first piece of action

**9.40pm**

**9 hours and 20 minutes remain of the Purge**

 

The Stranger, walked out of Sansa’s room, he didn’t want to stay there any longer. Not with the bitches trying to Purge on him outside the house. He went into another room and was greeted with some stairs. Leading to a cellar. He stepped down onto the wet stone. The water splashing under his vans. It was cold too, and he wrapped his arms around himself, cursing about it quietly.

  
Suddenly, he heard a shuffling in the corner, looking in that direction he could hardly see anything. But he saw a gun at the silhouette's side, so he turned and fled up the stairs, accompanied with gunshot next to his ears. He ran up these stairs and down the main ones into a large room. Leaning against the door frame. The Stranger was breathing hard, _God’s, too much fucking running._

  
Then footsteps were accompanying his breathing and he covered his mouth with his hand. There were two men now, holding their arms out in front of them, with guns probably. Then another smaller figure was following them. Stranger remembered he had a coin in his pocket, taking it out. He flung it away from him, and it hit a door. The movement send the two taller figures sharply to it and the smaller one clutched herself.

  
As they walked away, he slipped into the room of the door he had been resting on. It was probably a kitchens or a dining room. Reaching out his hands he felt a chair, a table, both wood, then…… _What the bloody hell is this?_

  
He could feel a face under his hands, a nose a mouth, two eyes, then a neck and a wet place on his chest, then dots of wetness around it and it ran down his fingers. Running his fingers along the hole in the shirt he stepped back. Quickly wiping his hands on his jeans. _Who are these people?_

* * *

  
Ned knew he had to find this man, he has to find him, for his family’s safety. It wasn’t honourable or right, but it’s him or us. I can’t let it come to that. He had heard the coin that the stranger had thrown and it sent him off guard for a moment. But then he ushers Sansa and Robb toward the kitchen.

  
Suddenly he saw a shadow, a tall shadow. He stopped Robb by the door, and Sansa stayed behind him, walking toward the stranger, the body turned. They faced each other for a split second before the stranger reaching forward throwing Ned against the wall.

  
His head pounded as he hit the floor. Blood stained his hands as he fell onto glass. Then Robb flew at the man, punching and kicking him, it looked like he had put down the gun. Skin on skin. Ned stood up then father and son were flying at him. In a confused and mad struggle the stranger got free. 

  
“Where are you?” Robb whispered. Then his hands knocked a torch onto the floor. Picking it up he turned it on. As the light turned on he heard Sansa whimpering. Then bringing the light up, it felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Sansa, was standing there, with a knife to her neck, held tightly by another hand. _Clegane._

  
“Don’t you fucking dare. Step away from my daughter. Take the knife from her neck.” Ned hissed as tears ran down Sansa’s face.

  
“I will let go when this godforsaken night it over.” Ned saw his wife walking silently up behind the man.

  
”Your going to get us all killed. Why risk all our lives for hours?” She drew put her gun.

  
“Are you going to go out there, like a man, or are you going make us drag you there. Because I will drag you.” His heart was literally pounding in his ears and his heart was beating far too fast. Then suddenly they started to hear banging on metal and shouting outside the house. “See, there coming for us, they want you, and you could save seven lives. Let them Purge!”  
Ned got even more infuriated when Clegane shook his head.

“Let them fucking purge! Shoot him Cat shoot him!”

Then it was all a blur. Clegane shoved Sansa headfirst into the wall and he collapsed. He started to run around the table and Robb jumped for him. Holding him down while two flight it out on the floor. Cat ran to Sansa and Ned ran over to Robb. When he got a good vision. Ned kicked Clegane in the head, and he was out cold.


	13. Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one, well is fucked up really....

**10.00 pm**

**9 hours remain of the Purge**

 

Catelyn was standing in the corner of the kitchen holding the torch, so her eldest son on husband could tie the man up. “Ned.” She whispered. He didn’t look up. Clegane starting to wake up and struggling, trying to get loose of the tape.

  
“Cat, we can’t just hold him down, I, need your help please. Get a, a knife. Not a sharp on just a knife that we eat with. Get that. And Sansa sweetheart you need, need to hold the torch for us.” Sansa walked over too her mother and took the light from her hands. She started to cry as she looked down at Clegane.

  
Cat went to the draw and picked up a knife, kneeling next to her husband and opposite her son she looked at them. “And, what do I, do?”

  
“Theres a wound on his shoulder, press the knife into it. We need to get him to calm down.” Robb told his mother. Pointing to the blood on his right shoulder. She shook her head to start of with and the tape was coming off. “MUM DO IT!” Robb shouted at her.

Cat didn’t speak, she shuffled around to the side of his right shoulder and dug the knife into his flesh. Blood started to run down her fingers and his screams called out.

  
Ned muffled them by putting some duck tap over his mouth. “Yeah, you like that!” Robb yelled in his face. “Cause it will carry on until you stop struggling!” Clegane started to calm down and stopped moving. Now it was only Sansa’s sobs you could hear.

  
Then they heard laughter up at their door. Knocking on the door and yelling for them. “Ned, there outside.” Then Sansa dropped the torch and ran away upstairs. “SANSA!” Cat yelled as she fled. Then Cat dropped the knife and ran after her daughter.


	14. Bran, Sansa, Eddard and Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit bout to get real.

**10.15 pm**

**8 hours and 45 minutes remain of Purge**

Bran didn’t know really what was going on, but when he saw the people outside he had an idea. After Petyr had finished talking him and Rickon had started to cry. Then his brother and father had gone out looking for the Stranger. After a few loud sounds his mother had gone out of the safe room leaving him, Arya and Rickon with their dogs.

  
But then, on the monitors he saw bright lights coming toward the house. “Arya call for father.” Bran told her, she nodded and Nymeria followed her. Bran looked at his little brother, who had fallen asleep. He’ll need to wake soon, I’m sure. Then Arya burst in with mother and Sansa. “Mother, look!” Bran pointed to bright lights on the screen. Then Cat ran to the front door and Bran heard her curse.

  
He wanted to see what was happening so he wheeled out to his mother. “Come on Cat, let them Purge!” A muffled shout came through the door. Many followed. Suddenly there was a face pressed to the small window. The smiling mask stayed there for ages looking at Bran. Getting creeped. Bran went back into the safe room and started to watch the screens.

  
#1. A mask with his middle finger up  
#2. A mask kissing another mask  
#3. A mask setting up some chains to a window  
#4. A mask putting together some guns  
#5. Masks on the swings and dancing around.  
#6. Masks running around chasing each other  
Bran couldn’t help thinking how messed up these people must be. _They see death a game._

* * *

  
Sansa sat with her father and her brother at the table looking down at the man. Who was scowling at her. “Ned! Robb!” They heard Cat yell.

  
“Okay, San just stay here, we'll be back in a minute.” Ned and Robb left Sansa in the room with Clegane. She knelt next to the man and took of her cardigan. Wrapping it around his shoulder and under his arm pit, covering the wound. He winced a bit. Then she took the tape of his mouth with careful hands.  
“I’m sorry this has happened.” Sansa whispered to him. He just glared at her.

  
“Why do care? Your family are giving me to people who want to kill me.” Feeling ashamed Sansa looked down in disgrace.  
“I didn’t ask for the Purge, I didn’t ask for you to come into our home, I didn’t want any of my family to be in harm’s way. But it’s happened. So please, help us live."

* * *

  
Ned looked back at her daughter talking to Clegane and he sighed. “We can’t do this.” He told his wife.

  
“We have to. To save our family, this is the only way. We have to give him as a sacrifice…” Cat put her hand over mouth. “He’s basically a sacrifice, Ned. How did we even think about this?” He shrugged and looked outside. Baelish was standing there smiling up at him.

  
“Do you have the dog?” He asked Ned.

  
“I’m afraid, we can’t do that.” Baelish looked confused.

  
“Excuse me, what? You don’t think you can do that? I took you for an honourable man Ned Stark, one who would respect rights and regulations. Clearly, I was wrong. And Cat, naughty, naughty Catelyn what would your father have to say about this. Do you want your children to be dead like your father?” Cat glared at him.

  
“Get out Petyr, leave my home,leave my children.” She hissed. Ned took her hand in his and Robb walked to Bran and Rickon.

  
“Well, I’m afraid, your time is up, I’m giving you, I’m maybe 5-10 minutes to run. Go hide, try your best because we will find you.” Catelyn walked into the safe room and Ned stood facing Baelish through the door.

  
“You bastard.” Was all Ned said before he ran into the safe room. “We need to split up. We have to. Bran you Arya and Rickon you go to the attic. Bran, you know what to do to know what’s going on.” He gave his son a long stare. “Me, mother, Robb, Sansa and Clegane will have to split up and kill as many of these bastard as possible.” Arya glared up at her father.  
“No, I want to fight!” Shaking his head firmly Ned picked Bran out of his chair, carrying him up to the attic. Rickon, Arya, Summer, Nymeria and Shaggydog followed them.

* * *

  
Cat walked over to her daughter and Clegane with a larger gun than a pistol. “I’ll protect her.” Clegane suddenly told Cat and she nodded. Lady circled Sansa’s legs whimpering. Stroking her dog Sansa looked up at her mother.

  
“Are we going to die?” Cat just shrugged then got to work cutting Clegane's tape. Handing him the gun. When he was free he took Sansa's hand and they ran of somewhere in the house with Lady. Standing with Robb she hugged her eldest.

  
“We have to protect them, me you and your father. Clegane said he’ll protect Sansa.” She said looking out of the small window to the chains getting attached to the doors and windows.

  
“And you trust him?” Robb gripped to his mother’s hand as they stopped hugging.

  
“I have to.” Cat began to cry. Then looked at her son. “Goodbye for now Robb. Promise me you’ll try to protect them as much as you can?” Robb nodded adding.

  
“With my life I swear it.” Ned suddenly ran down the stairs and joined them. 

"I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs Stark. And to your family! But you have failed us, you have failed your nation, your people. By not letting us Purge. You condemn our rights as members of this nation, and it gives me great sadness to know that you have refused to bring me the dog. 

Now I apologize if I am seeming to forward. But now, me and my, friends. Will enter you home, and we will, kill you all. It's a waste of good people but it must be done if you will not listen to our rights. Cat, this could have been different. But instead you and your husband choose to sacrifice your own children. Their pure lives in place for the scum bag we asked for. So, I bid my fellow good people a very sweet goodbye." Then Baelish walked away laughing and smiling. Ned handed Robb and Catelyn an extra gun each. 

Then mother father, and son ran off in different directions. Before the whole wall at the front of the house was ripped off.

 


	15. Petyr and Sandor

**10.30pm**

**8 hours and 30 minutes remain of the Purge**

One of Petyr's 'friends' accompanied him throughout he front way while the others got in through windows. Holding his assault rifle in his two hands. One holding it the other on the trigger, he wasn’t shirt of experience in using a gun. He had been participating in the Purge for 15 or so years now. With the same group of people each year.

  
A small amount of them ever got killed so they let new people in rarely. Today wasn’t really any difference, he no real love for the Starks he used to love Cat and then he daughter Sansa but nothing ever came of his, _kindness_.

  
He walked down the main hall then stopped and passed through into a kitchen, “I’ll go upstairs, you stay down for the moment.” The mask nodded, and Petyr started to walk up the stairs.

* * *

 

Sandor pulled Sansa by the hand to the cupboard under the stairs. Hidden by some curtains over the top. Sansa was sitting behind Clegane, gripping to his hand. “I think there’s a connecting door behind me.” She whispered as quietly as she could at his ear. He turned to face her and bit his lip. It was only now Sansa saw the burns.

  
He suddenly felt a little self conscious in front of her. Then when she reached up and touched the burnt side of his face, running her finger along the melted flesh. He sighed because Clegane couldn’t feel her touch through the burns. Reaching behind her. He pulled what looked like a door handle and it opened. Sansa turned her back to him and crawled through the space.

  
Following Sansa he held the gun close to him.Sansa clicked her fingers and Lady followed her. Hearing Sansa sniff Clegane turned her around and shook his head. They got into another room. Where there was another door, ‘stay here’ He mouthed at her. She stood back hugging herself. Opening the door a tiny bit Clegane saw two masks. _The cellar._

  
One saw the door open and a shot was fired, hitting the stone on the other side of the door frame. Closing the door quickly he breathed out. Pointing to the corner Sansa put her hands over her mouth to stop the noise and sat in the corner.

  
He turned off his torch and gave it to her. “Don’t turn it on until I get back.” She nodded. Sandor went to the door and now it was pitch black. He knew there was a tiny bit of light in t the cellar from the stairs above it. But not much, he might have the first shot.

  
Heart pounding and head thumping. Sandor threw open the door and shot one of the masks in the back. The female mask flew at him with no weapon. She punched him in the face and he pushed her too the floor. She ran to the male mask picking up his axe and running at him screaming. He moved his head out of the way and the axe hit the wall.

  
Kicking her in the stomach she fell onto the wet floor and he shot her in the chest. Leaning on his knees with his hands he bent over. Sandor hadn’t done this in a while. Going back to the door, he opened it calling her name. A few shuffling movements and then a torch was turned on. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his bloodied chest. With Lady at her heels.

  
Making her shirt run red. He clutched her too him and breathed out heavily. _What have I done._

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 masks dead  
> 18 to kill.


	16. Eddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's sad

**10.45pm**

**8 hours and 15 minutes remain of the Purge**

Ned walked down the main stairs and pressed his back against the wall. Suddenly a mask walked out of the dining room his back facing Ned. Pulling out his arms to an extension he shot at the masks back and he fell forward. Yelling out, but no other masks where close. So to be safe he shot the mask in the head and he grew still.

Snatching the gun he held that looked like a type of SMG. Putting the other two handguns behind him in his trousers. He covered them with the black blood stained blazer. Holding the SMG up he walked slowly around the bottom floor. Walking into the TV room. He leant against the wall. Turning a pair of masks walked in, a female and male. The male giving the girl a piggyback.  
Once they saw him he threw her of his back and she jumped behind the TV. He shot at Ned, but he moved out the way. Ned carried on shooting at him as he ran around the sofa. Then he ducked down put of sight. All was silent for a few seconds.

Then the female mask jumped onto his back strangling him with a gun. Laughing and shouting at him. Ned was gagging but reached back for a pistol and shot upward, causing the girl to let go of him and fall to the ground with a bullet in her head. Now the male came lunging at him, but Ned picked up a wicker chair and hit him round the head with it then continuously shot him screaming down at the masks. When their blood was all over his face and hands, the gun had run out of rounds and he tossed it aside. Carrying the larger SMG at his side he was walking out of the door.

When someone was already walking in. Then Baelish stuck a knife into Ned’s stomach. He breathed in and looked down at the blood spurting out of his abdomen. The steel digging into his flesh, Baelish started to move forward. Laying Ned down with the knife still in him.

“Thank you Mr Stark, you have been cleansed. Look, you purged. We all thank you for this most generous purge. We couldn’t imagine the sacrifice, you have done your duty for your nation. But ask yourself Mr Stark. Was his life worth yours? Or Cat's or your children, maybe even the dogs. Do they deserve to die, for one hound? Thank you.” A tear ran down Baelish's face. Ned couldn’t tell why. Pulling the knife out of Ned’s stomach Petyr stood up, straightening his suit and wiping his face.

Turning and leaving Ned on the floor dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 masks dead  
> 16 to kill


	17. Bran, Robb and Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tear jerker (I hope anyway).

**11.00 pm**

**8 hours remain of the Purge**

Bran looked at Rickon and put a finger to his lips. His younger brother was whimpering. He turned off the torch and sat up straight. “Rickon, only wake me up if someone is in the room. Not for any other reason, promise?” Rickon nodded. Arya was sitting in the corner holding needle and staring at the steps leading down to the third floor. He knew she would keep Rickon safe.

  
Then Bran warg’d into Summer.

  
_So, down the steps and now we’re on the third floor, there’s Robb's room. Then, oh god, there’s a mask right there, but, there back is turned. Now Summer jump on him._ The husky jumped onto the mask and ripped at his neck. His screams were unheard as Summer bit his neck open. _Well done summer, we might have to do that again. Now we’ll have to go down these stairs and…. We’re on the second floor. Yes, okay. Wait is someone saying Summer. Oh it’s Robb! What does he want. Okay, so I sit with him and Greywind, right. Oh there’s a mask. Robb got him, right in the neck, ouch. Better go check he’s dead._

  
Summer ripped open the man’s neck and panted looking back at Robb, he beckoned to the dog. Telling him to go walk around. _Right so out this room, and th… oh Shit. Their trashing the house, I can hear them. Run summer run! Just run!_ Summer, or Bran, ran to the cupboard under tell stairs and tried to nuzzle to door open but it war locked so he scampered back into the kitchen and cowered in a corner.

  
_Just wait till their off that floor Summer. We can go soon. Now it’s a little quieter. Run up the stairs and onto the second floor themes one. And…. Jump, throat bite it now! Another one gone. We can snarl a bit now, there’s another one coming down the corridor. Ah, he’s running, let’s chase him. I guess he doesn’t like things that look like wolves. Giving up a bit of a chase. Then, jump and there we go. Another one gone._

  
_Now come back to me summer. Run up the back stairs near the bathroom, now up these steps and back to me again._  
Bran woke up with Summer walking into the attic, with a blood stained mouth. Suddenly there was a noise downstairs and Nymeria just fled. She didn’t come back.

* * *

  
Robb and Greywind were in one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know whether to go or stay. But, he decided to go, leaning up against the wall next to the door. He couldn’t see anyone. Stepping out onto the second floor landing he walked down another corridor, leaning on the left wall with Greywind next to him. There was a laugh travelling down the walls. It sounded like a girl, he stepped in front of the corridor and shot in front of him.

  
The girls head flew backward and she fell to the floor. Greywind went to inspect the body and Robb turned the other way to check it was clear when a gunshot hit his ears. He quickly turned, and Greywind was dead. He stopped for a split second then saw the mask who had shot him, then without any care in the world. Robb jumped on him, throwing the Mask's gun out of his hand and pulled the mask off, Robb began to punch him in the face, screaming at him. Then pulled out his handgun and began to shoot him in the face.

  
At a very close range and not caring about the blood flying up at his face. When Robb finally stopped he rubbed his hand over his face and crawled to Greywind. The dog lay limp, and Robb put his arms around the dog. Cradling him in his arms and Robb started to cry in the darkness silently.

* * *

  
Catelyn was walking on the first floor at the back behind the stairs. Holding out two guns in front of her with no real idea on how to use them. Turning around every corner it had been silent in the house for about 10 minutes, without the sound of them trashing her home.

  
It was cold at this half of the house and she was shivering a bit as well as almost crying. _So down to the conservatory, that’s been pulled apart, the games room next to it. OH GOD_. A mask suddenly popped out from behind the door, her head turning and laughing. Then she jumped on Cat, taking her guns and sitting on top of her. Another mask came and took her arms holding them behind her head. She started to scream and shouting for them to stop and give mercy, but they continued to laugh.

  
Then the female pulled out a machete twirling it between her fingers on the stone. She raised the knife above her head, and Catelyn closed her eyes. Then it stopped. There was a wave of barking and snarling, before she realised the girl was dead. The male mask still had Cat's arms and then the dog turned and flew at him, protecting her owners.  
But as she was biting at the masks throat. He pulled out a gun with his last breathe and shot the dog. “Nymeria.” Cat whispered. She got up close to the dog and hugged it. Taking her off the man.  
_Where are my children?_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 masks killed  
> 9 to kill


	18. Arya, Robb and Eddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy singing going on up in here.

* * *

  **11.50pm**

**7 hours and 10 minutes remain of the Purge.**

Arya was getting restless and tried she wanted to get out and protect her family, she wanted to find Nymeria. “Give me the torch.” She hissed at her brother. He threw it too her and it rolled onto the floor, down further and further and then, it fell down the steps. Creating a loud sound of metal on metal.

  
“Arya.” Bran breathed.

  
“Give me the gun.” Giving his sister the gun, she set herself, down on the floor hiding the gun out in front of her. Waiting for the right moment. She heard a movement on the stairs and then someone singing.

  
“Chop chop, Sweet Charlotte. Chop chop, till he’s dead. Chop chop, Sweet Charlotte. Chop off his hand and head.”

Arya didn’t flinch keeping her eyes on the opening. Suddenly a masked head popped up in front of her and she pulled the trigger, shooting them in the head. Looking down, the girl mask had fallen down onto the carpet floor and blood was sleeping through the mask. “I have to go.” Arya looked back at Bran. “We don’t know where anyone is. Bran, Rickon. I love you. More than ever, stay safe up here.Don’t leave.”

She smiled weakly at her brothers then jumped down the opening. She had shoved her fencing sword in between her belt and held a torch and a gun in her hands.

Walking around a corner she saw some writing on the wall. In red. _Blood_. _**Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She had no children, only her dolls. If you see her in your dreams, be sure you never, ever scream or she’ll rip your tongue out at the seam.**_

The rhyme made Arya shiver

Then there was a sudden crack of thunder and the rain started to pour, it got in through all the open windows and doors, flooding the house a little, then she heard someone coming round the corner. A female voice singing again. Quickly switching the torch of Arya leant against the wall. She was singing.

“Here’s the little piggy, see his snout. Slit him open, and the guts fall out. Here’s the little piggy, see his snout. Slit him open, and the guts fall out.”

Over and over again until she got really close to Arya. She waited until the girl mask had passed her by, before shoving the fencing sword into her back. Her singing stopped and turned to screams.

When she fell to the floor, Arya muttered. “Who’s guts are falling out now.” Water started to pool around Arya's feet and she ran off.

* * *

 

Robb was now walking up to the third floor to get Bran and Rickon from the attic. When he heard about three voices down on the ground floor. Singing,

“Here comes a candle to light you to bed, And here comes a chopper to chop off your head! Chip chop, chip chop, the last man’s dead.”

  
Then another one.

“A sow-pig, or a boar-pig, Or a pig with a curling tail. Take hold of his tail, And eat off his head, And then you will be sure. The pig-hog is dead!”

They started to laugh and Robb looked over the edge of the banister. It was three girls with linked arms skipping around. The two on the outside had axes in their hands.

  
Robb was about to shoot them, when shots came from behind the girls, shattering their backs with bullets. Looking down he saw Clegane and Sansa. The rain was coming through the hole at the front of the house now, settling on the floor in large streams, coming from upstairs as well as the ground level.

He ran down the stairs to hug his sister. They stood back from each other both looking as sad as the other. Suddenly Robb and Sandor saw a mask behind Sansa poised with a gun. “SANSA!” Robb yelled.

  
With gun in hand Robb was almost pulling the trigger when be heard a whimper and then a crashing sound. Robb looked up and the mask was still alive so he pulled the trigger an  
d he fell. The whimpering had come from Lady, who had jumped in front of the bullet, saving Sansa.

  
“Lady!”Sansa wailed. Sinking to her knees Sansa lay her head on her dying husky.

  
“Robb?” He looked up and Arya was standing on the landing looking down at them. She smiled at him and he ran up the stairs. “Bran, and Rickon, we need to get them.” Robb nodded and fled upstairs to the attic.

  
“Bran, Rickon?” He yelled. Hearing their husky’s he climbed up the stairs up to the attic 

* * *

  **12.40pm**

**6 hours and 20 minutes remain of the Purge**

Ned was crawling on his hands and knees gasping for air. He knew that he was going to die in a few minutes but he needed his family. He needed them close to him. “DAD!” He heard a shout. Sansa! She came running up to him with Sandor close on her heels.

  
He picked Ned up under the arm and dragged him to the stairs. Light was filtering in from the approaching morning, but the masks were not all dead yet. The rain was still falling, the thunder still cracking, the storm carried on, but Ned did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 masks dead  
> 3 to kill


	19. Arya and Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #thosebitches

**1.00 am**

**6 hours remain of the Purge**

Arya looked at her father, dead, and it made her face go red with anger. She wanted to kill every last one of those bastard. But first, she went to the safe room to look at the monitors. _#1 nothing #2 nothing #3 there. Got one._

  
He was sitting in a car outside the house. She crept out to the drive way. There were two masks in there, snogging the faces off each other. She went up to the side of the door and shot two bullets then pulled out her sword and stuck it in both their necks.

Blood enveloped their mouths, and their kissing resulted in them drowning in each other’s blood. _Not so attractive now._ She thought looking at the blonde girl with a hole in her throat.

Looking up, large droplets were falling now her hair and clothes were soaked through but Arya didn't stop. She ran back to the monitors _#4 nothing #5 nothi…. Wait. What the fuck…. That’s Cersei, and Ilyn Payne, Gregor Clegane and Meyrn Trant. Why are they here?_

  
She didn’t bother too wait, and went back to her father. Where all her family were now, Clegane had run off somewhere. She sat next to her sister on the stairs, and tears started to run down her cheeks. She didn’t care if she looked babyish, if she was ugly. Her father was dying and she couldn’t take it.

  
Suddenly three masks came into the light. One being Baelish.

“Well, I have to admit you have endurance Mr Strark. No one has ever lasted as long as you. And I applaud you.”

  
“Go to hell!” Arya screamed at him. He laughed shaking his head and holding up his large gun.

  
“Tut tut tut. Little Stark doesn’t want to play. Should these two sing you a song?” He gestured to the two women behind him. Sansa shook her head and cried out clutching too her father.

  
“Oranges and lemons. Say the bells of St Clemens, You owe me five farthings. Say the bells of St Martins, When will you pay me? Say the bells of Old Bailey, When I grow rich. Say the bells of Shoreditch, When will that be? Say the bells of Stepney, I do not know. Says the great bell of Bow, Here comes a candle to light you to bed. And here comes a chopper. To chop off your head! Chip, chop, chip, chop. The last one is dead!”

  
As soon as they had finished they walked closer to the huddled family. Pointing axes and guns at them. “Good night Stark's.” Baelish whispered. Arya clutched to her father, then shots were fired and three dead bodies fell on them. Sansa and Rickon screamed pushing them away from them.

* * *

**1.25 am**

**5 hours and 35 minutes remain of the Purge**

  
Catelyn had been clutching her children and their two dogs close but then three shots were fired and she looked up. Cersei, and Ilyn Payne, Gregor Clegane and Meyrn Trant, walked into their home. Being the ones who shot the masks and Baelish.

  
“Thank you Cersei.” Catelyn breathed, stroking Arya's wet hair.

  
“Well we saw you in a bit of trouble and we thought you needed some help. So, we came to help.” The smiles on the four peoples lips set Cat on edge but she wasn’t dead so she didn’t care.

  
“Well, thank you. You saved us.”

  
“Don’t thank us for too long.” Cersei smiled and nodded to the Clegane brother. He walked toward the family and dragged Ned say from them.

  
“No, no!” The whole family was screaming. Trying to hold onto Ned. But the elder Clegane pushed them all away.

  
“Truth is. Your ours now.” Catelyn looked up helplessly at Cersei. “Ned’s dead. But I suppose that they’ll have to do. Well, tie them up, and… Oh God.” Cersei had turned toward the kitchen, where her dead son was on the table. “TIE THEM UP, BEAT THEM DO ANYTHING. THEY KILLED MY SON. TIE THEM!” Cersei yelled as she looked over her dead sons body.

There was a whole lot of scrambling and screaming as the three men pulled the children and Cat off the stairs to be tied up.

Robb gave them a fight and so did Arya, but both were knocked unconscious by a swift kick to the head.

“No, no LEAVE MY CHILDREN ALONE!” Catelyn yelled. But it made no difference. Gregor tied a massive rope around all of them, and Ilyn Payne was holding the dogs down by the scruffs of their necks.

The four people stood around the Stark's. They started to recite the meaning to the purge. That our new founding fathers were our saviors and we would be nowhere without them.

"So, I’ll kill first. Sansa I think." Then gunshot. Gregor Clegane dropped to the ground, dead.

Sandor stepped forward and punched Meyrn in the face. Taking Ilyn Payne's gun and holding it to Cersei's neck. "No one move!" Sandor took the weapons of the three and then undid the rope holding the Stark's. 

They gathered behind their eldest brother and mother. 

"You choose what to do with them." Sandor told Catelyn.

"We, are going to do, the rest of this night. In mother Fucking peace." 

Sandor and Robb took the three and wrapped rope around their hands, pushing them into the dining room. Where they all sat down, silent as the rain fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 masks killed  
> 0 to kill  
> #survivethenight


	20. Catelyn and Sansa

**6\. 50 am**  
**10 minutes remain of the Purge**

  
Catelyn sat at a table with Ilyn Payne, Cersei Lannister and Meyrn Trant. Sandor and Robb standing either side of Catelyn with guns in hand. Sansa, Arya, Rickon and Bran were still in the front hall with Ned. _My dead husband, their dead father._

  
“Did you have fun tonight?” She asked Meyrn, very sincerely, with a hint of pride and anger in her voice. Meyrn stared at her, glaring.

  
“Fuck you.” He muttered.

  
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Cat asked him. She wanted to hear him say it, she needed to know that he knew what he had nearly done. Murdered a family.

  
“Can we go now? It’s 6.54.” Cersei turned to Cat. “I wish to leave this hell hole.” _You made it one_. There was silence for a few minutes until, Cersei tried to get the rifle Cat was holding, out of hers hands. Robb and Sandor raised their guns.

  
But Cat pulled back the gun, hit Cersei around the face with it and she fell onto the floor. Kicking Cersei is the stomach she yelped the Catelyn yelled in her face.

“WHAT DO YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND ABOUT LIVING THE REST OF THE NIGHT IN PEACE! No more killing tonight!” She hissed the last bit. Cersei breathed out holding her hand to her nose and mouth, with both had blood coming from them.

  
Then there were the 7 sirens. That made Cat want to cry out. “Now get out of my house, you sick bastards.” The three stood up and left through the great hole that used to be a wall, where the storm carried on. Cat stood up and hugged Robb. Sandor put the gun on the table, and walked into the front hall. Where she saw Sansa hug him, she was sobbing.

* * *

Sansa clung to Sandor for dear life. She never ever wanted to let go. He wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, we nearly gave you up. That We nearly had you, executed. I’m, sorry.” She whimpered. He just hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

  
“Shshsh.” He whispered. She let go of him and took his hand, he whispered to her. "Im here." Walking to the hole at the front of the house. Sansa was joined by the rest of her family.

Now there were the sounds of ambulance sirens.

_and now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear, yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear._

_**Blessed be** _

_**the Founding of New Parents** _

_**for the souls we have purified.** _

_**Bless Britian** _

_**rebirth of a nation.** _

  


End file.
